Recueil de song fics
by Anzuki
Summary: Un petit défi personnel : Réaliser plusieurs song fics avec les chansons d'un seul chanteur tirées de trois de ses albums : Mauss. Yaoi/Hétéro/Romance  Peut-être certaines seront plus corsées ... ;  !
1. Je mens

_**Personnage : Seiya**_

_**Chanson : Je mens – Mauss**_

* * *

><p>Il faisait froid, les rares habitants qui étaient dans les rues rentraient chez eux, où se réfugiaient dans les bars encore ouverts. Dans l'un deux se tenait un homme perdu, les yeux dans le vide, un verre à la main, et trois autres sur la table. La radio diffusait de la musique, couvrant faiblement les discussions des gens attablés. Il se regarda dans son verre, qui lui renvoya l'image d'un garçon aux yeux fatigués, à l'air épuisé.<p>

_Je suis sur le toit du monde, Je t'ai suivi, mon étoile, j'ai longtemps cru que le ciel serait ma tombe mais c'est ma toile._

Lui, le chevalier Pégase. Marine le lui avait dit : Tu suis ton étoile, ton destin. Seiya poussa un petit rire sarcastique. Son destin ... Tsss, à quoi bon. Il n'était pas compatible avec ses sentiments.

_J'ai qu'une bouteille et une boule de cristal, et sur tes lèvres un sourire : Incertain certes mais c'est pas grave, mieux vaut être ivre ce soir pour dormir._

Sur ces mots, il vida à nouveau son verre. Pourquoi son visage ne quittait pas son esprit ? Pourquoi il revoyait toujours son fichu sourire ? Ça le tuait de voir qu'il était autant accro à une personne.

_Je suis à l'envers, t'es magicienne, je suis ta chance et t'est la mienne ! Allons marchons ensemble vers le jour de toute façon on s'en fou, je mens..._

Ouais, c'est ça. Le chanteur avait raison. Il mentait, il se mentait et il lui mentait. Il avait le cœur à l'envers de subir le feu de l'amour sans retour. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, à mi-chemin entre la colère et le désespoir.

_J'ai ton reflet dans un miroir qui m'appelle comme un ticket pour la gloire ..._

Fichue Déesse. Fichus chevaliers. Fichu destin, fichues mission et fichus Dieux !

_Je veux qu'on s'aime à ne plus raser les murs ..._

Exactement ! Il ne voulait qu'elle, que pouvoir la serrer contre lui, lui dire qu'il n'était rien qu'a elle. Qu'elle accepte son amour, et qu'ils puissent vivre sans se cacher, unis.

_Toi en princesse, moi en armure. Encore un pas et puis un autre,_

"_Encore un verre à la vôtre!_" s'exclama Pégase, perdu.

_Je veux qu'on se perde à noyer le décor, ce n'est pas de l'eau tout ça, c'est de l'or._

Il devait revoir Saori. Il la secouerait, il lui crierait toute sa haine, tout son amour, toute sa douleur à la figure. Comme ça elle serait forcée de le considérer autrement que comme un Chevalier d'Athéna.

J_e suis ton chemin, t'es mon emblème, je suis ta chance et t'es la mienne, allons marchons ensemble vers le jour ... De toute façon on s'en fou, je mens ..._

Seiya se releva, et sortit du bar. Le froid de la saison aurait du lui brûler la peau, mais son cosmos et l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité agissait mieux que n'importe quel anorak.

_Regarde je crois qu'il neige, c'est le ciel qui nous parle,_

Pourquoi est-ce que les Dieux étaient-ils si loin des hommes ? Pourtant ils doutaient eux-aussi. Ils n'ont que la puissance qui diffère. Et encore, il s'était déjà élevé bien au dessus d'un niveau divin. De plus ... Athéna se réincarnait en humaine. Cela devrait gommer les différences ...

_Les trottoirs sont mes voyages, et les années mes escales,_

Sa vie tournait autour de la Princesse Saori. Pour elle, il avait tué, pour ce qu'elle était, la justice, l'espoir que la paix règne sur la terre. Et l'amour avait fini par frapper. A trop lui dédier son âme, son coeur avait suivit. Fou amoureux de la Déesse il était, sans possibilité de retour en arrière. Et ...

_Et puis y'a toi qui comprends rien ou bien c'est moi je n'sais plus. L'important ce soir c'est de vivre, et demain de te suivre._

Seiya monta les marches du Sanctuaire. Les Ors dormaient dans leurs temples, il passa, indiffèrent aux questions qu'on aurait pu lui poser quant à sa présence. Il traversa les dernière marches qui menaient au temple d'Athéna.

_Je suis soldat tu es ma reine ! Pourquoi tu ris, je te jure que c'est vrai ..._

"Seiya ?"

Saori avait bien entendu deviné sa présence. En la voyant, Pégase sentit les derniers doutes disparaître de son cœur. Il s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent presque. il se mit à pleurer en caressant la chevelure violette de la Déesse.

_Allons marchons ensemble vers le jour, de toute façon on s'en fou ... Je mens._

"Saori ... Je ..."

Elle sourit. Si les Dieux la voyait ... Qu'importe. Tout cela l'avait épuisé. Et elle en avait marre de se mentir à elle-même. Son cosmos chaleureux caressa son chevalier.

"Ne dis rien."

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_De toute façon on s'en fou on ment ..._

* * *

><p><em>Voilà celle qui ouvrera mon recueil. J'espère que cela vous a plu ! <em>

_Anzuki. _


	2. Moi, j'ai dis la vérité

_**Personnage : Hyoga**_

_**Chanson : Entre Autre – Mauss**_

* * *

><p><em>C'est à l'abri des regards qu'on se retrouve nul part, entre pluie et brouillard... <em>

Hyoga haletait, allongé dans la neige, le souffle court, les larmes aux yeux. Il posa une main sur son coeur, tentant en vain d'en maîtriser les battements. Pourquoi ...

_J'ai demandé à la chance si j'étais en retard, ou bien en avance_

Il n'aurait pas du faire ça, il le savait, c'était une erreur ...

_Au bout du compte il vaut mieux s'oublier, changer de monde pour ne plus rien penser._

Un sanglot lui échappa ... Lui, le disciple de Camus, un chevalier des glaces, qui avait su gelé son cœur à toutes les émotions,se retrouvaient à leurs merci, perdant pied, ne voulant qu'une chose : Tout oublier. C'était la pire chose qu'il avait pu faire, bon sang, il aurait du s'en douter, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. La neige se mit à tomber en fin flocons, se mêlant aux larmes du Cygne. Il ferma les yeux, revivant la scène, l'enchaînement qu'il aurait du stopper.

Les cinq chevaliers étaient dans le Manoir des Kido. Ikki se reposait dans sa chambre, Seiya s'entraînait avec Shiryu. Shun s'était levé. Il avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres, celui des gens heureux. Le fait d'être avec Ikki comptait plus que tout pour lui, c'était ça, son bonheur.

_Se dire que le bonheur des uns fait le malheur de autres, et puis maudire le temps : On a perdu le notre ..._

Hyoga resta assis, fixant le chevalier d'Andromède qui rangeait son assiette dans le placard,

_Se dire que le bonheur des uns est plus beau que le notre, et puis pointer du doigt : A qui la faute ?_

Ikki lui avait volé son amour. Il accaparait Shun, Shun qui n'adressait plus un regard à Hyoga. Il était jaloux de ce bonheur, il n'en pouvait plus de masquer ses sentiments pour Andromède.

_Jouer comme on lance un dé dans un poker menteur ..._

Hyoga s'était finalement levé, résolu. Il avait interpellé Shun, qui s'était retourné, ce même sourire joyeux sur les lèvres. Il lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Hyoga s'en moquait, il devait juste lui dire la vérité, sa vérité. Ses sentiments.

_Moi j'ai dit la vérité, quitte à rater mon heure._

Et Shun n'avait pas répondu, le sourire laissant la place à la stupeur.

_Jouer pour ne plus sombrer, à la première lueur._

Les fins flocons étaient devenus tempête. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ... Il avait juste réussi à gâcher son amitié avec le chevalier aux cheveux verts. Il aurait du continuer à sceller son cœur, plus rien ne serait comme avant ... Car la route qu'il partageait avec Shun, et les autres était la même. Il était condamné à rester à ses côtés, tant qu'ils seraient chevaliers d'Athéna. Et ses sentiments resteront aussi.

_Les routes sont longues, et pour pas qu'elles se croisent on y mettra les formes._

Puis ...

_Dans la pénombre, j'ai reconnu ta voix dans l'écho qui résonne ..._

Le Cygne était parti dans sa chambre, fermant à clé sa porte, et s'allongeant sur le côté au sol, à bout. Et la voix de Shun avait retenti, il avait murmuré son nom en frappant à la porte. Mais Hyoga n'avait pas répondu.

_Au bout du compte il vaut mieux s'en aller, changer de monde pour ne plus se croiser._

Est-ce que Shun était resté longtemps à la porte ? Il n'en savait rien. Il se souvenait juste de la voix d'Ikki qui était venu le rejoindre, lui demandant si tout allait bien.

Hyoga serra les poings, les larmes s'écoulant sur le tapis.

_Se dire que le bonheur des uns fait le malheur de autres. Et puis maudire le temps : On a perdu le notre ..._

Il aimait Shun. Il n'aurait pas du faire ça ainsi. Plus tôt ou plus tard, il l'ignorait. Shun nageait dans le bonheur d'être avec son frère, enfin.

_Se dire que le malheur le bien, a fait le bonheur d'un autre,_

Oui, quand Ikki n'était pas là, c'était vers Hyoga que Shun se tournait.

_Et que le bonheur le tien a fait mon malheur entre autre._

Shun s'éloignait de lui.

_Jouer comme on lance un dé, dans un poker menteur. Moi j'ai dit la vérité, quitte à rater mon heure ..._

"Shun ... Je t'aime." Voilà, sa vérité. Il n'en pouvait plus, il savait qu'il craquerait un jour. Et ce jour était venu.

_Jouer pour ne plus sombrer, a la première lueur._

L'air était glacial, ses larmes gelaient sur ses joues. Le chevalier se redressa faiblement, anéanti par ses souvenirs.

_Se dire que le malheur le mien a fait le bonheur d'un autre,_

Il souffrait de la présence d'Ikki, et ce dernier savait qu'il n'accaparerait pas son petit frère pendant ce temps.

_Se dire que le bonheur le tien, a fait mon malheur entre autre ..._


	3. Dis le moi encore

_**Personnage : Shun**_

_**Chanson : Pour la peine – Mauss**_

* * *

><p>Le soleil n'était pas encore totalement levé, quand Shun sortit du manoir. Il affectionnait particulièrement l'air frais du matin, le calme, ce silence si apaisant dans lequel il s'était souvent réfugié quand il n'était plus capable de réfléchir correctement. Et là, il en avait vraiment besoin. Shun jeta un regard au manoir Kido derrière lui, puis s'enfonça dans le parc boisé.<p>

Il inspira ... Et se mit à chanter.

_"Pour nos rêves balayés par le vent, pour se plaire encore, encore à l'instant ... Pour s'y faire à travers les murs blancs : Se dire je t'aime encore ... Tout ça c'était quand?"_

Il se souvenait de l'orphelinat, des matches de foot avec Seiya et Shiryu, des nuits à pleurer sa douleur, la découverte de l'amitié. Il avait beau ne plus avoir de parents, ses amis était comme sa famille. Mais il était différent d'eux. Trop faible, les exercices physiques l'épuisait très vite, et il ne se battait jamais.

_"Est-ce que les autres sont plus vrai que moi ? Une mine d'or, un talon d'argent ... Tout ça ne vaut plus rien."_

Bon sang, cela lui faisait un bien fou. Vider ses poumons, en même temps que ses sentiments. Sentiments ... ?

_"Plus rien si je ne suis qu'un. Est-ce que tu crois qu'on respire en même temps? Est-ce que tu crois qu'on laisse courir simplement ?"_

Alors il avait raison. Il soupira. Qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ? Après cette mission au Sanctuaire imposée par Athéna ? Il avait peur d'y rester. Pour la première fois, être Chevalier lui faisait peur.

Il serra les poings.

_"Pour la peine si on en sort, dis le moi encore, dis le moi encore ..."_

Il augmenta son cosmos. Il voulait exploser avec lui, vider tout son cœur de ses doutes, et ses peurs.

_"Si tu m'aimes, si j'ai eu tort, dis le moi encore, encore ! Pour La Peine si on en sort, dis le moi encore, dis le moi encore ... Si tu m'aimes, si tu m'aimes encore ... Si tu m'aimes encore ..."_

Il frappa violemment un sapin près de lui qui s'effondra. Le bruit aurait pu réveiller le Manoir, il s'en moquait. Il l'aimait, l'aimait comme un fou plus que tout au monde ! Ce n'était pas qu'un frère pour lui, il était bien plus que ça. il le savait, seulement se voilait la face toute son enfance. Avant que tout resurgisse maintenant ! Il était trop proche de lui, trop souvent avec lui. Il dormait dans la pièce voisine, d'ailleurs. Il l'entendait prendre sa douche, il l'entendait se lever, se coucher ... Mais c'était un homme silencieux, peu loquace. Peu enclin aux démonstrations affectives.

_«T'es si calme tu dis plus rien , toi mon ange, mon cœur ton silence dure des heures. En cavale j'en ai marre de courir ... Si on marchait un peu, se laisser prendre au jeu ?"_

Si il s'était écouté, il se serrait depuis longtemps glissé dans son lit, respirant l'odeur de sa peau, caressant ses cheveux. Il s'était contenté de se coller au mur, écoutant en silence sa respiration endormie.

_"Est-ce que tu crois qu'on respire en même temps? Est-ce que tu crois qu'on laisse mourir lentement?"_

Il avait besoin de lui, il ne supportait pas qu'ils se séparent trop longtemps, ne restait jamais loin de lui. Que se passerait-il au Sanctuaire si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Shun ne le supporterait pas. Il savait qu'il pourrait en mourir.

_"Pour la peine si on en sort, dis le moi encore, encore ..."_

Oui ... Pensa Shun alors qu'il faisait redescendre la tension de son cosmos. Il voulait qu'il lui redise ces mots qu'ils avaient eu dans la cuisine, tous les deux.

_"Si tu m'aimes, si j'ai eu tort ..."_

Il aurait du lui répondre, lui crier "moi aussi !" que c'était le cas, depuis très longtemps, se jetter sur lui, l'embrasser ... Il s'était contenté de rester la bouche ouverte, trop abasourdi par cette déclaration inespérée ... Mais Hyoga s'était mépris sur le silence de Shun. L'ayant prit pour une réponse négative. Andromède s'allongea dans l'herbe, fixant le jour qui commençait à poindre. Tout comme ses larmes qui se perdaient dans la rosée.

_"Dis le moi encore, encore ..."_

* * *

><p>Cette chanson reste celle que je préfère parmi tout son album "L'année du Chien". Avez-vous su qu'il s'agissait de Hyoga dans le coeur de Shun, où aviez-vous un doute ? :)<p> 


	4. Et pouvoir te dire, malgré tout ça

_**Personnage : Camus**_

_**Chanson : Le chat – Mauss**_

* * *

><p>Il neigeait au Sanctuaire. La température était basse, trop pour les chevaliers d'or qui restaient dans leurs temples. Sauf le chevalier des Glace … Il posa son casque sur une table, et sortit. Un vent frais souffla sur la pierre, faisant voler les flocons. Camus s'avança, heureux. Il se sentait bien, parfaitement en accord avec lui-même, avec la nature et ses sentiments. Il écarta les bras, sentant avec délice le vent gelé sur son armure.<p>

_« Si je m'endors dans une avalanche, et que le ciel devient nuageux, puisque le temps nous fait les poches, pardonne-moi si je n'vis pas vieux ... »_

Lui, le froid Verseau, si ses camarades l'entendait pousser la chansonnette sous cette toile enneigée !

_« Si les miroirs effacent nos visages, bien avant que le glas ne sonne, comme une tâche dans le paysage, que nos mémoires n'intéressent personne. »_

Il souffla, s'amusant de la buée formée devant son visage souriant. Il se sentait nostalgique de son enfance passée. Mais il avait fait le choix d'être chevalier d'Athéna,il savait très bien que pour la justice, il devait oublier ce qu'il était avant.

_« J'aurais aimé être un chat pour avoir sept vies, et pouvoir te dire malgré tout ça : Ma préférée c'est celle-ci ... »_

Les flocons s'intensifiaient. Les pensées de Camus dérivaient vers les chevaliers … Ou plutôt un chevalier en particulier.

_« Si nos artères sont à bout de course,et les sirènes meurent sur les toits … La faucheuse nous rattrapera tous : Pas besoin de lever le doigt. »_

Un jour, Camus mourrait. Comme son maître, comme les autres. Être un Saint d'or ne dispense pas de la mort, bien au contraire. Mais Lui aussi, il disparaîtrait … Se visage aimé,malgré les apparences. Est-ce qu'il se doutait que Camus lui vouait une passion brûlante ?

_« C'est un passage juste au cas où, la mer ne s'écarte pas. Mes chaussures sont beaucoup trop lourdes, ou bien le ciel est beaucoup trop bas. »_

Il dessina à l'aide de son cosmos la silhouette de celui qu'il aimait dans le blizzard. Il lui tendit la main, effleurant les contours fugaces du visage.

_« J'aurais aimé être un chat, pour avoir sept vies, et pouvoir en rire, de l'avoir gâchée ainsi. »_

A ne pas oser lui avoue l'intensité de ses sentiments, Camus sentait que sa vie lui filait sous les doigts. Seulement, ils n'étaient qu'amis. Peut-être cela n'était pas plus mal ? Il se rappelait en avoir parlé avec Hyoga, qui lui avait confié qu'il préférait ça pour le moment, plutôt que de risque de le perde. Déjà sous le feu de l'amour, Camus avait seulement hoché la tête.

_« J'aurais aimé être un chat, pour avoir sept vies. Et pouvoir te dire malgré tout ça, ma préférée c'est celle-ci. »_

Camus ne fit rien pour essuyer la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Sans se douter que derrière lui, sortant de son temple, quelqu'un approchait.

« Cam ... » commença le chevalier, avant de se taire brusquement, réalisant l'état dans lequel était le Verseau. Milo sentit son cœur rater un battement. Doucement, il étendit une faible partie de son cosmos pour sonder celui de Camus. Il sourit.

_« Si je m'endors dans une avalanche, et que le ciel devient nuageux, puisque le temps ma fait les poches, pardonne-moi si j'ai pas pu faire mieux ... »_

Il ferma les yeux.

Milo s'avança vers Camus, et doucement, se blottit contre lui. Le chevalier des Glace ouvrit les yeux, tremblant. Le Scorpion posa son regard fougueux dans les yeux mouillés de Camus, qui, hésitant, lui rendit son étreinte. Il se sentit perdre petit à petit sa distance, au fur et à mesure que Milo le serrait de plus en fort.

_« J'aurais aimé être un chat, pour avoir sept vie … Et pouvoir en rire, pouvoir en rire. »_

Camus fredonna pour celui qu'il aimait les dernières paroles de sa chanson. Avec toute la sincérité qu'il pouvait, tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour le Scorpion.

_« J'aurais aimé être un chat, pour avoir sept vies … Et pouvoir te dire malgré tout ça ... »_

Il écarta le visage de Milo de son torse, puis s'approcha de ses lèvres en douceur. Pour y déposer le baiser qu'il rêvait tant de lui donner. Quand l'instant magique se finit ...

_« Ma préférée c'est celle-ci. »_

Milo se jeta a nouveau sur les lèvres du Verseau.


	5. Des forts, des faibles

_**Personnage : Shion**_

_**Chanson : Camarades – Mauss**_

* * *

><p>Shion s'assit sur les marches du temple du Bélier. La nuit était tombée, et une ambiance paisible régnait sur le Sanctuaire. Le calme après cette guerre destructrice. Le chevalier poussa un triste soupir.<p>

_« Nous étions libre de croire encore que notre histoire finirait bien, on coloriait les pages d'un revers de nos mains, nous étions mille peut-être plus, mais sûrement moins : on maquillait les visages en serrant les poings. »_

Hadès était revenu, possédant le corps d'un jeune garçon pur. Et les chevaliers d'Ors s'étaient jetés dans la bataille, pour Athéna. Pour que la paix touche la génération future. Est-ce qu'ils se doutaient du futur qui les attendaient ? Sûrement ... Un Chevalier sait qu'il est confronté à sa propre mort, et celles de ses proches.

Levant la tête vers le ciel étoilé, Shion murmura ...

_"Tu te rappelles ? Moi je m'en souviens ... Tu t'en rappelles ? Dis ..."_

_« Nous étions des forts, des faibles ... »_

Tout le monde se déchaînait, protégeant la déesse, le futur, le sang coulaient, les spectres emprisonnés dans le collier de la Vierge, et Tenma du Pégase qui se surpassait toujours plus pour Athéna, faisant grandir leur force.

_« … Des corps, des cœurs, des camarades, des rouges en masse ... »_

Rouge comme le sang. Ironiquement, il n'avait pas besoin de se couper les veines pour réparer son armure et celle de Dokho.

_« ... et quelques bleus en embuscade. »_

Combien en avait-il tué lui, le Bélier ? Il avait perdu le compte. Et eux ?

_« Des pères, des mères, nos frères ... »_

Les ors étaient frères. Frère d'armes et d'âmes :

_« Des camarades. »_

_« Des rouges en masse et quelques bleus. »_

La guerre s'était déclenchée au moment où tout aurait du être calme. Shion esquissa un sourire triste.

_« Nous étions à l'heure des retrouvailles, et des malentendus. On sillonnait les plaines à perte de vue. »_

Certains réglaient leurs compte pour se retrouver ensuite, et d'autres découvraient l'amour.

_« Y a plus de maître, y a plus de dieu ni de cause perdue, nous étions libres et pourtant vaincus ... »_

C'était ça, un sentiment de joie comblait tout le sanctuaire. Chacun vivait pleinement ses instants de bonheur. Même lui s'était abandonné à l'ivresse de l'amour physique avec son camarade de la Balance.

_"Tu t'en rappelles ? Moi je m'en souviens ... Tu t'en rappelles ? Dis ..."_

_« Nous étions des forts, nous étions des faibles ... »_

La force des Chevaliers d'Athéna, celle de la justice, de l'amour et de la paix.

_« Nous étions des corps,des camarades. »_

Tous étaient morts finalement. Seuls lui et Dokho avaient survécu à cette terrible exécution. Les frères dorés n'étaient plus que deux, détruits par la perte de tout ceux qu'ils aimaient. Athéna même en avait perdu sa chaleur quand elle avait vu qu'il ne restait plus que deux de ses hommes.

_« Nous étions des forts, des faibles ... »_

Regulus, le lion, Albafica, le Poisson, Manigoldo, le Cancer

_« … Des corps, des cœurs … »_

Rasgado, le taureau, Asmita, la Vierge, Cardia le Scorpion

_« … Des camarades ... »_

Les Gémaux Deutéros et Aspéros, Dégel le Verseau ...

_« … Des rouges en masse, et quelques bleus en embuscade. »_

Sisyphe, le Sagitaire, El Cid le Capricorne, Dokho, Balance ...

_« Des pères, des mères, nos frères ... »_

Tous. Ils avaient leurs histoires, leurs amours et leurs vies, leurs causes.

_"Des camarades ..."_

Shion ne prit pas la peine s'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur les pierres.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le premier personnage de Lost Canvas. J'espère que vous avez apprécié.<p> 


End file.
